


That Crush Everybody Knows About

by louismydear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American high school, High School AU, M/M, WIP, tags so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louismydear/pseuds/louismydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that Harry Styles is in love with Louis Tomlinson. Everybody also knows that Louis Tomlinson can’t stand Harry Styles. Even though Louis is never nice, Harry can’t get enough of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Harry Styles quickly swings into his usual spot in the parking lot at his high school. Next to him, is parked Louis Tomlinson, as usual. Harry grabs his bag from the backseat, opens his door, and gets out while whistling a Katy Perry song.

  
     “Can you shut the fuck up?” Louis yelled to him, also getting out of his car. “I’m so damn tired of hearing your annoying whistling every single morning. Stop being so happy in the morning, it’s not even eight o’clock!” He continued to grumble to himself, but at a lower volume that Harry can’t hear.

  
      “Good morning to you too, Lou.” Harry said cheekily, laughing a bit as Louis rolled his eyes.

  
     “Don’t fucking call me that, you prick. It’s Louis, to you. Only my friends can call me Lou, which I’ve told you over a hundred times.” He shot back to the taller male, while walking away towards the school.

  
     “But we can be friends, Lou! We can be the best of friends!” Harry shouts to Louis’ retreating back. Louis simply sticks up both middle fingers without even a glance backwards. Harry sighs and smiles to himself, watching Louis walk in the building.

  
     The thing is, Harry has no idea why Louis Tomlinson dislikes him so much. He’s asked around, and nobody seems to know why either. Harry even asked Louis’ best friend, Liam Payne, one of Harry’s close friends, why he’s the object of Louis’ wrath but Liam honestly didn’t have a clue.It use to bother Harry that Louis was always rude to him. Harry was positive it was because he was openly gay and Louis was just a homophobic jerk. It really upset him because he always had a big crush on Louis, and thinking the boy of your dreams hated you for being yourself was quite depressing. Harry was quickly reassured by Liam that it wasn’t Louis being a homophobe, apparently Louis had a gay cousin who he was very close with.

  
     Harry was relieved Louis didn’t hate him for being gay, and instead of getting upset at Louis’ rude comments, he decided to take a different approach. He decided to be as nice to Louis as he could, and if he flirted with him a little in the process, then that was just the cherry on top. Being nice to Louis wasn’t difficult, no matter how rude he was towards Harry.

  
     Seeing Louis always brought a smile to Harry’s face, even when an insult was being thrown his way. Harry’s flirty attitude only pissed Louis off more, but Harry couldn’t help it. Liam had once mentioned to Harry that Louis said he only flirts with him to piss him off, but that’s far from the truth, and everybody aside from Louis knows it.

  
     Harry’s crush on Louis isn’t a secret. He’s not ashamed of it, either. He’s had feelings for the shorter boy for the past five years. Harry first met Louis in seventh grade, in his first period class. As soon as Louis walked into the classroom, Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t know he was gay yet, but that helped him realize it. Harry spent every first period from there on out focusing more on Louis than on his teacher.

  
     People started to notice that Harry was more concerned with Louis than anything else. He got teased relentlessly for being gay, but he only ignored the comments. He was only in seventh grade, for Christ sakes, how is he supposed to know if he’s gay or not? He hasn’t even had his first kiss! Harry hadn’t even talked to Louis, aside from a few words exchanged in class. Louis was not rude nor friendly towards Harry, which Harry saw as a win. It wasn’t until their sophomore year in high school that Louis really showed his dislike for the curly haired boy.

  
     Now, as an openly gay senior, Harry’s crush on Louis is still strong, and is growing as the days pass. Harry swears he’s in love with Louis, and isn’t afraid to say so. He gets harassed for his crush on Louis, but everybody knows he’s just a lovesick puppy, crushing hard on a straight guy. Harry use to think maybe that’s why Louis hates him, because Louis also gets harassed for being the boy’s subject of attention, but Liam reassured Harry that Louis wasn’t concerned with other people’s opinions, he just really disliked Harry for some other reason. Some people even feel bad that Louis will never   return Harry’s feelings, but Harry is willing to wait forever for Louis.

  
     Harry decides that it’s finally time to head into school, and starts towards the sidewalk. He walks into the building and is first greeted with the sight of Louis leaning against a locker with his girlfriend, Eleanor Calder, right in front of him. They have their heads close together, talking lowly, and Harry’s stomach does a flip. Louis and Eleanor have been together since the beginning of the school year, so about three months now, and Harry stills feels nauseous whenever he sees them together.

  
     Harry really doesn’t like seeing Louis with anybody that’s not him. He and Eleanor use to be friends until she started dating Louis. Her and Harry broke off their friendship when Eleanor said it was weird Harry had a crush on her boyfriend. Harry thought that was ridiculous because Eleanor knew Harry had a crush on him before they even started dating. Honestly, Harry felt a bit betrayed that Eleanor, who he thought was a good friend, would even date Louis, considering its common knowledge throughout the school that Harry is in love with Louis.

  
     The only one who isn’t concerned about Harry’s love is Louis himself. Whenever people mention Harry and his crush, he automatically tells them to fuck off, that it’s not true, and if it was, it wouldn’t matter because he was straight anyway.

  
     Harry walks as quickly as he can past the couple, but for some god forsaken reason, just as he’s about to pass, Eleanor looks up and they make eye contact. She sneers rudely at him, and tightens her grip on Louis’ arm, as if Harry is going to physically try to remove them from each other. Harry rolls his eyes and sneers right back at her.

  
     “Hey El!” Harry says sarcastically, while passing the couple, which makes Louis look at him.

  
     “Fuck off, Styles.” Louis only says, while grabbing Eleanor’s hand and walking in the opposite direction. Harry just shakes his head sadly to himself, and starts towards his first period class. During his walk to class, Harry resolutely decided he was going to find out once and for all why Louis Tomlinson hated his guts.


	2. Chapter 2

     Harry has a lot of friends and is well-liked by most people in his school, but his best friend beyond doubt is Niall Horan. The blonde Irishman has been Harry’s best friend since the third grade. They’ve been through everything together. First crush, first kiss (Niall’s, not Harry’s), first boner, first everything. Niall really helps Harry with his Louis situation. He offers advice and words of wisdom. He agrees that it’s time to find out why Louis hates Harry so much. The two sit together at a table at lunch, discussing the best way to get the information out of Louis.

    “You could ask Eleanor for his cell phone number and just text him?” Niall suggests, which makes Harry scoff.

    “Over her dead body. I think I’ll just approach him when he’s alone, then he’s more likely to be honest with me.” Harry says, to which Niall just nods in agreement. “We have study hall together next period, and he just sits in the back of the library by himself. I’ll do it then.”

    “Alright mate, good luck!” Niall pats Harry on the back, gets up from the lunch table, and goes to throw out his trash. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of Harry’s next class; study hall.

**********

    Louis is already seated at his regular table in the back of the library by himself. Harry’s usual table is towards the front of the library, with a chair facing towards Louis. Harry will whole heartedly deny that he picked that seat for the view (although everybody knows he did).

    However, instead of going to his regular table, he goes and sits at Louis’. As soon as he takes a seat, Louis’s head shoots up and he sends a glare towards Harry. “What do you think you’re doing?” He snaps towards the younger boy.

    “Sorry, all the other seats are taken.” Harry says, sending his most charming smile, dimples and all, towards Louis.

    Louis looks around the library seeing every seat empty except for three. He rolls his eyes, “Fuck off, Styles, seriously.” Harry’s smile only grows wider.

    “No, Louis, really. Can we talk for a minute?”

    Louis looks hesitant. “About what?”

    “Okay listen. I know that you know how I feel about you. And I know you hate me. What I don’t know is _why_ you hate me. I’ve asked _everybody_ why you hate me, everybody but you. I even asked Liam why you hate me. He said it’s not because I’m gay, because apparently you’re fine with gay people, which is great! He also said it’s not because you get teased by others for me having a crush on you.” He pauses to catch his breath, “Did I offend you in some way without my knowing? If I did, just please know that I’m so sorry. I would never purposely do anything to offend or upset you. I know you have a girlfriend, I know you don’t return my feelings and I’ve accepted that. But I really do think we would be good friends if you’d just stop hating me for a second and--”

    “Harry, just stop.” Louis cuts off Harry’s rambling. “I know I’ve been rude to you these past couple years, and I’m surprised it took you this long to say something to me.” Harry only looks at him with curiosity, and a little bit of sadness. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be so rude to you. Liam’s right, I don’t hate you because you’re gay, and I don’t give a shit if people say things to me about your crush. I’m willing to tone down my sarcastic comments towards you, but I’m not sure if we should be friends.”

    “You being rude to me is the least of my worries, honestly. The banter is kind of fun. I just want to know _why_ you act like that towards me. And why can’t we be friends? Is it because of my feelings?”

    “I…I’m sorry Harry. That’s all I can say I guess. I can’t tell you why I’ve been treating you this way, but it’ll stop. As for why we can’t be friends, no, it’s not because of your feelings. I didn’t even know you honestly felt that way about me until now.” Harry just rolls his eyes at Louis, which makes Louis laugh a bit. “I know, I know, I’ve been hearing about your feelings since the seventh grade, but I never thought anybody was being serious.”

    “Well, I’m sorry Louis, not for having feelings for you, but for being the reason people tease you and such.” Harry then looks towards the table, not wanting to look at Louis any longer.

    “It’s not a big deal. Like I said, I don’t give a shit what people say to me.” Louis looked down at the notebook currently in front of him. “Okay this really isn’t me being a dick, but I do really have to get this homework done for next period…” He trails off and Harry understands what he’s saying.

    “Oh! Alright! Yeah, wow, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you from your homework.” He smiles sheepishly to Louis, who in return sends his own small smile towards Harry. “And I know you said you don’t think we should be friends but,” Harry takes his iPhone out of his pocket and slides it towards Louis, “do you think you could maybe give me your number? In case like, we would maybe become friends someday?”

    Louis could tell Harry was nervous to be asking for his number, so he smiled slightly, and typed in his phone number, then texted himself. “I sent a text to my phone so I could save your number too.”

    “Oh great, wow…thanks so much Lou! Louis. Sorry. I meant Louis.” Harry blushed, remembering their conversation from just this morning, where Louis told him not to call him Lou.

    Louis also blushed, “Nah, you can call me Lou. I don’t mind.”

    Harry beamed, showing off his dimples. “Great! Okay I’ll just go sit over there,” Harry pointed to his regular table, “Thanks for the talk. Good luck with that homework!” Harry winked at Louis then made his way to his table. It wasn’t until he sat down that he realized Louis genuinely smiled at him for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! kudos and comments are super nice :)
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> i'll update as soon as possible :)


	3. Chapter 3

    Walking into his house after getting home from school was always a bittersweet feeling. He liked school, really, he did. He liked everybody there and especially loved seeing Louis there. But, Harry was a homebody at heart.

    He climbs the steps slowly up to his room, throws his backpack on his desk chair, and belly flops onto his bed. He puts his face in his pillow and screams, with a huge smile on his face. _I can’t believe I actually have Louis Tomlinson’s number in my phone,_ Harry thought, which only broadened his smile.

    He debates whether or not to send Louis a text. He knows Louis said they shouldn’t be friends, but Harry just _knows_ they’d get along so well. He continues his silent debate with himself for a few more minutes before pulling up a new text message, adding Louis’ contact as the recipient, and then tries to think of the perfect message.

 _I need to not seem pathetic. Is it pathetic I’m texting him as soon as I get home? What if he doesn’t even text me back? I am so pathetic. But he already knows that, and he still gave me his number._ Harry’s internal monologue went on for a few more minutes before he had typed, and what he deemed appropriate, the text to Louis.

 

    To: Louis

    Hey Lou, thanks for talking to me today during study hall. :)

 

Harry waited, not so patiently, for Louis to text back. To his surprise, his phone vibrated with a message less than two minutes later.

 

    From: Louis

    You don’t need to thank me. If I’m being honest, I’ve been expecting that conversation since our sophomore year.

 

    That’s the second time Louis has mentioned something about Harry speaking to him sooner. Has Louis been waiting for him to speak up about Louis’ rude behavior? Now that Harry thought about it, Louis had agreed rather easily to lay off of Harry, considering he’s been acting that way for the past two years.

 

    To: Louis

    You have? I’ve always wanted to ask you why you’ve been treating me like that, but I never had the courage. You’re quite intimidating when I’m not trying to being super extra nice to you whenever you were rude to me.

 

    From: Louis

    HAHA! You think I’m intimidating? You’re about two feet taller than me, Curly!

 

    From: Louis

    But seriously, I am sorry for how I’ve been treating you. I know I’ve apologized already but it’s always bothered me, and now that you’ve said something it only bothers me more.

 

    To: Louis

    Curly, huh? Only my friends can call me Curly, Lou.

 

    To: Louis

    That was a joke.

 

     To: Louis

      If you remember our conversation from this morning, it’ll make sense.

 

      To: Louis

      You probably don’t remember our conversation from this morning.

 

      To: Louis

      Sorry, I’m rambling.

 

      To: Louis

      But on a serious note, if it bothered you to treat me like that then why did you? You said you’d stop acting like that, but you never told me why you acted like that in the first place!!!!!!

 

    Harry seemed to be gaining confidence, joking around with Louis, since they were texting and not face to face. Sitting across from Louis earlier and having an actual civilized conversation took a lot out of Harry, he’s surprised he didn’t pass out from his nerves.

 

               From: Louis

               Listen, Harry. I’ll tell you one day why I acted like that, I swear. As for why I felt bad for acting like that, well that sort of goes hand in hand with WHY I acted like that.

 

               To: Louis

               I mean, I trust you have your reasons…I guess…but mark my words, I’ll get you to tell me why sooner rather than later! :)

 

               From: Louis

               I’ve got no doubt about that. Not that I’ve had much firsthand experience, but I’ve heard some things about you.

 

               That message alone made Harry blush. He wondered if people just offered up information about him to Louis, or if Louis asked for the information himself.

 

               To: Louis

               Oh God, what have you heard about me?

 

               From: Louis

               No worries, only good things…just that you’re super charming, and you use your dimples as a weapon.

 

               Oh God, was Louis flirting with him? Harry shook his head to himself, getting those thoughts away as soon as possible. He can’t believe this is Louis Tomlinson he’s texting, and that they’re having another civil conversation. Harry pinches himself quickly to check if he’s dreaming. When he winces in slight pain, he realizes no, he’s not dreaming. He is actually in a full out conversation with the boy he’s been in love with for years, talking about his dimples. And Louis just admitted he agreed Harry was charming. Harry thinks he must have died and gone to heaven.

 

               To: Louis

               I will admit I use my dimples to my advantage. What can I say, the ladies love them :)

 

               From: Louis

               Excuse me, Curly (yes I do recall our conversation from this morning, by the way, but I wish we could forget it), aren’t you gay?

 

               To: Louis

               What gave it away? The way I’ve been crushing on you for the past five years, or the way I’ve never had a girlfriend?

 

               From: Louis

               WELL considering I didn’t realize you ACTUALLY had feelings for me until today…

 

               To: Louis

               Right, about that, I don’t believe you at all. How could you not believe it when you’ve been dating Eleanor for the past couple months. Hasn’t she said anything about me?

 

               To: Louis

               Er…not that I think you and Eleanor like, talk about me or anything.

 

               From: Louis

               Well yeah! But she didn’t say anything specific. She asked if I wanted her to stop being friends with you because of your feelings towards me.

 

               From: Louis

               That actually turned into a big fight.

              

               From: Louis

               I told her you didn’t have feelings for me, and if you did, that’s no reason to stop being friends with you. She was confused, because she thought I hated you.

 

               From: Louis

               Which, I’m not sure if I’ve definitely mentioned or not, but I do not hate you, Harry Styles.

 

               Harry knows for sure that he has definitely died and gone to heaven now.

 

               To: Louis

               Well that’s reassuring, because I definitely do not hate you either, Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo is this going alright? I'm not really sure if anybodys liking this, nobody said anything about the second chapter! Did it suck? If it did, sorry dudes, I'm trying!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are super duper nice and I appreciate them more than you could imagine!!!!!!!
> 
> (also, some of the formatting got fucked up on this chapter idk what happened but im sorry if its a mess)
> 
> (ALSO ALSO, next chapter will have less texts, sorry about all the texts!!!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to update in light of recent *ahem* events and rumors.

    Harry and Louis continued texting occasionally through the next few days. They had real conversations, but Louis still didn’t acknowledge Harry at school. He stopped bullying Harry, but Harry started to miss the attention he use to receive every day.

               To Louis and Harry’s surprise, a lot of people noticed the shift in their relationship. Many asked Louis what happened, why he was no longer giving Harry a hard time for simply breathing. The curiosity among their peers only deepened Louis’ guilt. He hadn’t realized everybody knew how he treated Harry. Sure, they were both pretty popular guys, and Louis did catch some shit for being mean to such a nice guy, but he never thought people would notice if he stopped harassing the other. When Louis was questioned, he simply told the inquirer to fuck off, that how he acted towards Harry was none of their business. Harry was also asked about the change, but he would simple smile wide, blush, and shrug his shoulders.

               Everybody was actually glad that Louis got over his hatred for Harry, whatever the reason may be. The only person not glad was Eleanor. That Thursday during lunch, Eleanor brought up the subject of Harry to Louis, while they sat at their secluded lunch table outside.

               “So babe,” Eleanor started.

               “So babe,” Louis repeated, smiling at her.

               Eleanor did not smile back. “What’s going on with you and Harry?”

               Louis automatically blushed, and lowered his eyes. “Nothing’s going on? Why?”

               “Don’t give me that shit Louis. We’ve been together for three months and I’ve watched you be completely rude to him every single time you see him. Not only that, but I was around him for the two years before this one and had to listen to him whine about you being a dick to him every day.” She paused, trying to keep her cool. “So I’m going to ask again, what’s going on with you and Harry?”

               Louis got angry. He didn’t need Eleanor to be in his business, especially his business with Harry. He also didn’t need the reminder how much he hurt Harry these past two years.

               “El, no offense, but it’s not really your business.” He shrugged his shoulders and saw her jaw drop in shock. “Who cares that I’m not being mean to him anymore? I got over what I was holding against him. Shouldn’t you be glad I’m not harassing him anymore? He is your friend, if you don’t remember.”

               Harry was always a sensitive subject to Eleanor. As the months passed, Louis watched her hate for Harry grow, even though he did nothing to encourage her hate. Louis honestly did not want Harry and Eleanor to end their friendship, especially over him.

               “He’s not my friend, and you know that. How can he be my friend if he wants to fuck my boyfriend?”

               Louis could feel his face heat up with a blush at her bluntness. “He doesn’t want to fuck me. He just likes me, El. It’s not a big deal.”

               “He’s been obsessed with you for years, Louis. I think I would know better than you would. Last year, he went on a twenty minute rant on the color of your eyes,” Louis smiled and blushed again at that. “Why the fuck are you smiling at that?! Can’t you see he’s obsessive? It’s not cute, Louis.”

               “I didn’t say it was cute, Eleanor. He has a crush on me. He’s not obsessive, you’re making him sound like some sort of freak. I don’t mind that he has feelings for me, I’ve always said that. And I honestly can’t believe you’re being like this. He was your friends for years, and three months later you’re talking down on him like this. I can’t believe you’re mad at me for NOT being mean to him!” Louis was now more than angry. How dare Eleanor be upset that he wasn’t being rude to Harry anymore? Louis knew she had jealousy problems, but he didn’t think they would ever get this far. Wait a minute…Eleanor couldn’t be jealous of Harry could she? “El,” Louis decided to test his theory. “Are you…jealous of Harry? Are you afraid somethings going to happen between me and him if I’m not mean to him?”

               Eleanor’s answering blush and downcast eyes told Louis everything he needed to know. He wanted to be offended that his own girlfriend doubted his loyalty, and he was, but he was more shocked at the fact that the thought of something happening with Harry only sent a chill up his spine.

 ~~~

To: Louis

Hey Lou.

 

From: Louis

Hi Harry.

 

To: Louis

Can I come sit with you? :)

 

From: Louis

Sure, but I need to work on my homework so I won’t be much company.

 

To: Louis

Just being near you is enough company for me :)

 

From: Louis

Oh Harry, you flatter me :)

 

Harry grins at Louis’ last response, picks up his backpack and walks back to Louis’ regular table in study hall. As he makes his way back, the other students all watch with interest as he sits with his former bully.

“Do you mind?” Louis snaps at the other students, which makes them all turn back around quickly, when he realizes they were all staring back at the two boys. Harry chuckles lowly to himself which causes Louis to smile. “It’s as if they’ve never seen anybody turn over a new leaf and completely do a 180 in a day.” Louis says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Harry laughs again at Louis, which makes Louis blush. “I don’t think they’re surprised you did a 180, I just think they’re wondering why you did one.”

Louis knows Harry is trying to prompt him. Harry has been trying for the past few days to get some information out of Louis about why he treated Harry like he did. Louis would be super annoyed if Harry wasn’t so damn charming.

“Harry, for the last damn time, I’ll give you my reasons when I’m ready. Isn’t my friendship enough for now?” Louis asks sweetly, clasping his hands under his chin and batting his eyelashes at the younger boy.

Louis expected Harry to laugh, what he did not expect was for Harry’s eyes to go wide and his face to get beat red and to trip over his own words. Louis enjoyed Harry’s real reaction better. “We’re-we’re fr-friends?”

Louis rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation. “You think I let just anybody sit at my sacred library table? I know I said we couldn’t be friends, trust me, I know, but you seemed to have just wormed yourself into this solid cold heart of mine.”

Harry knew Louis was exaggerating, but it didn’t stop the grin from stretching over his face. “Aw, Lou. I knew you’d come around.” The bell rang, signaling the end of their study hall. Louis starts to pack up his things while Harry puts on his backpack. “Now, all I have to do is get you to fall for me.”

Harry winks at Louis, leaving the other boy standing in the library in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile since my last update! I've been super busy and whatnot.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)


End file.
